the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FilmMasterUlrich67/My thoughts on S3 Rumours And How Id Like It To Progress
As you are reading this keep in mind I may not be aware of all information, little there is, or may be acting on discreditied info. Please feel free to reply on thoughts you have on my blog and present your own. OK, I dont mind a new character in the HOA gang. All I want them to do is not just make some bull crap reason that Nina isnt there. I know Natalia wont be playing her but it just strikes me as insamely stupid to just sweep her aside when you can just re cast. I dont get why everyone calls betrayel on that. Just think aout it. They just spent 2 season hyping up that Nina is the chosen one. And they havent thoroughly explained why she is or the nature of her chosen one pwers. Imagine if they replaced Harry Potter with another new character right after Goblet of Fire. That's what it is to me. Besides if they keep the character around with a new actress they could always put Natalia back in there. If Nina was used to her up most potential and then we have a new character as her legacy I wouldnt have much of a problem.(a little) but as it stands it seems stupid to suggest the idea of just wrighting her out completely. I know there is no confirmation on what this new character's role going to be but everyone's got the idea that she's going to be a replacement so I'm going to assume until further notice that that is the case. Keeping with my idea that they should just re cast Nina here's how I would right the new character. I'd make ehr a character with a good amount of knowledge of the mystery around the House, like its connection with the necklace and other secret compartments. And/or the new mystery for season 3. Maybe make her a direct antagonist for Nina.(You may think of Joy now but that was just petty love squabling) Maybe she knows about the Chosen One or even Eddie, the Osirion. Maybe they have some previously unknown power she wants. ' I'll also take this time to point out possible plot points for each character to go through left of from the previous season or new ones that i think would develop the character. Again take with a grain of salt and feel free to provide alternatives to o improvements.' I'll start with the most prominent in my opinion. Victor. Now that he has the tear of life he has an extension on finding a way to cheat death. Of course it is only temporary so he'll be finding ways to stay young. While this could become repetitive if done poorly I can see it as as a character arc. What if he finds a way to pro long his life but at the cost of something dire. technically in S1 if the ceremony was done right he wouldve killed the gang but he wasnt aware of it. Maybe something could really push him to see if he would go THAT far for something. Ultimately though I think by the end of the season he should resign to the fact that he should just let go and with that comes even more posbiilities. He can be an aid to Sibuna in his fianl moments and/or face his demons on his past. I would suggest ideas on how to proceed with the Mick/Mara/Jerome thing but I dont care for triangles and think that ejrome and Mara are fine together and dont need more of the same. Now that we know Eddie is the Osirian we have whole new posibilities for the character. In a somewhat Deus Ex Machina manner he was granted knowledge of forgotten Egyptian Magic. Barring my hope that Nina(character) will still be around and my idea of the new character maybe he can discover what the Osirion entails. Mr. Sweets seemed to know some info we wouldnt mind knowing. The show can also explore the possibility of him being an anti hero if only for a few epsidoees. Remember Rufus was Sarah's Osirion and Victor Sr. said that it was the Chosen One's counterpart. No Joy. Joy, Joy, Joy. Now that the wrighter's have the ungodly stupid, "let's make her pointlessly jelous of Nina and pine for Fabian" deal out of their systems we can finally get her asd a character. SHe can actually contribute things. Now you may be asking how would Joy contriute something to the team. Well I thought maybe whatever the S3 mystery is maybe her father could have some intell on it. Remember he was part of Victor's group. It wouldnt be a stretch to say he has some degree of Egyptian knowledge. I don't have any real ideas for everyone else yet but I do have another thing fror Jerome and mara. That being. Let them into SIbuna. Seriously I only see good things y doing that. One neing that the whole house would be in on the secret and really what is there to gain by having Mara clueless. Jeromepretty much has honorary status so they should just let him in. And if I even need to list tthe benefits of having Mara on the team. SHe can do heavy research with Fabian on the mystery. Seriously, she's investigative to the max and can only be an asset. Well that's my take untill further notice. Ill update things Ive said here if they turn out to be true or not. And if they arent wll there's always FanFic. If you actually read through all of my blabbering I do hope you state your thoughts because you hae as much of a right to speak as I do and you probably have even better ideas. Category:Blog posts